Admit it, You like me
by UnknownDreamer888
Summary: Chapters that are semi-related to the show. First chapter surrounded around Mako and Korra's kiss. Alot of pairing one-sided Makorra, one-sided Borra, Masami, and some Makorra, enjoy:
1. Admit It, You Like Me

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH LEGEND OF KORRA****. Blah Blah Blah. You get the point :) **

Summary: Chapters that surround the after the big kiss! One sided Makorra at first, Masami, a little Borra, and Makorra. Enjoy, leave me your reviews!

"Admit it, you like me," Korra said, piercing his golden eyes with her ocean blue that moment she crushed her soft lips into his rough ones. Mako froze against her sudden act of passion. Korra felt him resist her kiss, then he finally gave in and she felt him kiss her kiss was broken by found a sobbing Bolin standing behind them tears in his eyes. Bolin ran off with Pabu scurrying behind him.

"Dammit Korra! Look at what you did!" Mako exclaimed, chasing his brother.

Korra thought to herself, _"At what I did…Jerk! You kissed me back!" _She felt guilt weigh down on her heart; Bolin had always been there for her especially when her and Mako got into arguments.

"I'm so sorry Bolin…." She whispered to herself as she ran towards Yue Bay. She used her water bending to send her towards Air Temple Island. Korra sat in her bed that night replaying the kiss in her mind. As other memories also filled her head.

"_You're the avatar….and I'm an idiot….."…. "Admit it you like me….."… "Dammit Korra! Look at what you did!..." _Images of Bolin's sobbing face, and Mako's angry expression raced through her mind.

"Way to go avatar…" Korra exclaimed out loud. She worried that whole night, if the whole Amon situation wasn't enough, now she felt as if she lost her only friends in Republic who took up almost half of her room, set her head on Korra's lap, licking her face.

"What do I do now girl?" Korra sighed. Naga whimpered trying to comfort her.

Korra waited a couple of days before showing her face at practice again. She took deep breathes before entering the gym. Korra avoided eye contact with Mako as she walked up to Bolin who was throwing earth disks at a net.

"Hey Bo," she said nervously. She felt the heavy stare behind her from Mako that she tried to ignore.

"Hey Korra," Bolin said, pausing his work out.

"I'm so sorry," she said trying to avoid eye contact.

"It's okay Korra! Don't worry about it, no hard feelings?" He said smiling at her.

"Okay!" she said. He jumped at her giving her a hug. Embarrassed he let her go with a sheepish grin.

Korra turned around, feeling a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders. She couldn't enjoy the feeling as Mako stood behind her.

"We need to talk." He said rubbing his neck with his left hand, not looking her in the eyes. Korra turned around to see Bolin back at his bending.

Korra followed him into the hallway.

"Look Mako about the kiss…." Korra said as his gold eyes burned into hers.

"Bolin might look fine, but what you did hurt him Korra."

"What I did?! Well excuuuuuuuse me! Mako you kissed me back!"

"Yes, I did. But for the sake of the Fire Ferrets let's just pretend like it never happened."

Stunned and wide eyed Korra could only choke out the word "Okay."

Korra's heart fell into her stomach, she knew he could never see her that way. But why did he kiss her back? How could a firebender be so cold?

She thought to herself, "do it for the Fire ferrets Korra. Be strong." But on the inside all she could do was feel like the teenage girl she was.

**Well tell me what you think of my first ever fan-fic xoxoxoxoxo :)**


	2. Face The Press

**I do not own anything associated with Legend of Korra and such and such.**

**Jelousy part DOS! :)**

Setting: At the party that Tarrlock has set up for Korra, Mako is there with Asami, you know.

Here we go:)

Korra gazed at herself in the mirror, wearing her Northern Water Tribe style dress, her brown hair cascading down her shoulder, framing her face. Tonight was the night of Tarrlock's party that he was throwing in honor of her, the Avatar.

She took deep breathes as her and Tenzin entered the hall. It was full of people Korra had never seen, of course the members of the Order of the White Lotus where there, eyeing her and Tenzin. She felt a huge weight weigh down on her shoulders from the stares of everyone in the room.

She stayed by Tenzin's side, knowing that everyone in the room was keeping their eyes on her.

As they reached the middle of the hall, everyone turned and looked at her clapping. "_I can't believe they all came here for me." _Korra thought to herself.

"So glad you could make it Avatar Korra," She heard a husky voice from behind her, she turned around to see Tarrlock, in his Southern Water Tribe style suit.

"Hello Korra, it is my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato." He said gesturing to the man.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"We're all expecting great things from you," Hiroshi said shaking her hand, ",please let me introduce you to my daughter, Asami Sato." He said gesturing to the girl standing behind him.

Korra couldn't stop herself from gasping in her beauty. She had raven black hair, and striking green eyes, and she wore a lot of make-up. Korra couldn't help but feel ugly in her presence. She was so caught up in Asami's beauty that she didn't notice whose arm she was clinging to.

"Mako…" Korra said as she felt a tightening sensation in her chest as she saw the fire bender dressed in a black suit, hair slicked back. He was….breathtaking.

"It's nice to meet you, Mako's told me so much about you," Asami said in a lady-like voice, pulling Korra out of the trance of Mako's appearance, giving her a smile that made Korra's heart hurt even more.

"Really? Because I haven't heard anything about you at all. How did you too meet?" Korra said, eyeing Mako with spiteful eyes. Korra was taken aback. She couldn't believe what she had just said, what was this feeling that she felt? Why did she felt this burning sensation in her chest, feeling hatred for this girl who had done nothing wrong? Mako looked at Korra wide-eyed.

"Asami ran into him on her moped." Bolin jumped into their conversation.

"Are you alright?" Korra said looking at Mako.

"I'm fine, more than fine." Mako said looking at Asami smiling beautifully at her.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me." Korra said, leaving them to watch her in confusion as she walked away.

She walked into the deserted hallway. Leaning against a wall, she couldn't shake the image of the beautiful girl clinging onto Mako's arm, why couldn't he smile at her like that? Was is because she wasn't beautiful and graceful like Asami? She hunched over, clutching her chest as the pain rippled through her. What was this feeling? Korra had never felt it before.

"Dammit." She said, as tears welled in her eyes. "Deep breaths Korra…breathe. You're the Avatar. Everyone's eyes are on you….Smile." She said to herself, plastering a smile on her face, which made her feel numb on the inside.

She walked back through the door. Tarrlock found her, pulling her to the top of a staircase facing a crowd of reporters below. Korra couldn't even worry about the reporters, as she still felt the numbness in her. She was pulled out of her pain by a flashing light bulbs and a flood of questions coming at her, without any time to react, Korra stood dumbfounded.

"Avatar Korra, you witnessed Amon taking away someone's bending how much of a threat do you think he is to Republic City?" A reporter shouted at her

"umm…I…" Korra couldn't speak.

"Avatar why haven't you done anything to help the bending community, why have you not joined Tarrlock's task force?" Another reporter shouted.

"I…I…" Korra was still frozen.

"As the avatar shouldn't you be going after Amon?" Another questioned

Korra looked around the room eyeing Tenzin whose mouth hung wide open. Then at the eyes of the people who were waiting for her answer.

The reporters kept hounding her with questions.

"Are you afraid of Amon?" The question hung in the air. Korra still scanned the crowd not being able to reply. Until she met the gaze of golden eyes staring intently at her. "_Mako….."_ she thought to herself as images of him and Asami returned to her.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANBODY! IF THE CITY NEEDS ME THEN I'LL JOIN TARRLOCK'S TASK FORCE AND HELP FIGHT AMON." She said. The words left her mouth before she could realize what she was saying.

At that moment she met the golden gaze again. Mako was now standing with his mouth wide open. She averted her eyes from his, as she walked away from the crowd.

END. Leave me your comments on this chapter please:)


	3. Jealous

**Admit It, You Like Me Part 3: Jealous**

**WEEEEEE~ **

**Okay, this chapter starts off exactly where I left off in Admit it, You Like Me Part 2: Face the Crowd. Korra joins the task force, and challenges Amon, while Mako is busy being in love with Asami. When Korra suspects that Hiroshi Sato is working with Amon, Mako calls her out as being jealous. So what now? **

**Mako's POV:**

"Hey Bo, no Korra again today?" the earth bender said as he entered the training room, that was part of the Pro Bending Arena.

"Doesn't look like it." Mako said to him, folding up a new paper while he let out a long sigh, "That girl, I swear, why is she even on the team if she doesn't bother to show up to practice?"

"Look bro, take it easy on Korra, she's going through a lot. You saw her at Tarrlock's party; you saw how the reporters attacked her, she as forced into joining the task force. I know you two don't get along, but at least think about it from her point of view." Bolin said to his brother as he started lifting weights. Mako was taken aback by his brother's sudden response. He knew that Korra was going through a lot, and he did care. He cared a lot about that reckless, hot headed girl. He thought back to the night of the party, her blues eyes wide as she looked at him and Asami, there was something in her eyes that wasn't normal. Her oceanic eyes weren't full of the burning passion that they usually were filled with. Instead her eyes looked…empty. _"Really? Because I haven't heard anything about you at all…."_ He remembered how strange she acted, suddenly excusing herself after saying those words. Something in him knew that she wasn't okay. Mako thought to himself as he started lifting weights with Bolin. He remembered how Korra looked when he saw her again, standing next to Tarrlock at the top of the staircase. He remembered how she had looked at him, her eyes were empty. The reporters were questioning her and she seemed frozen like stone. All he wanted to do at that moment was run up and take Korra away from there. But then he remembered who was on his arm, Asami, she was beautiful, and stunning, and everything he could ever want in a girl. She was the complete opposite of Korra, they never argued, and Asami was gentle and poise, unlike Korra. But when Korra all of a sudden blurted out that she would join the Task Force, Mako's mouth dropped. He couldn't imagine Korra going out to look for the man that wanted to take away her bending. No matter how strong Korra was, Mako didn't know if she was strong enough. All he wanted to do was protect her.

Mako shook his head. Why was he thinking about Korra right now? He had a date with Asami in an hour. Shouldn't he be thinking about Asami? Ever since Korra had impulsively kissed him, Mako couldn't keep his mind from slowly drifting back to thoughts of Korra. But he had to stop. He thought about Asami, how beautiful she was, and how generous she was for having her father sponsor the Fire Ferrets. Asami was everything Mako could wish for.

"Hey Bo, I'm gonna call it quits for tonight." He said as he started to take off his practice gear.

"See ya later bro. Hey bring some food home will you!" He called after his brother who had started to walk out the door.

"Okay I will."

**Korra's POV**

"_Damn. I missed practice again. I'll have to apologize to Bolin and Mako." _Korra thought to herself as she stood in the alleyway with Tarrlock and the rest of his task force. Korra had missed the last three days of practice because she was busy helping the task force. She sighed trying to clear her head. On Tarrlock's command they busted into the building that held the secret Chi-blocker training camp. The chi-blockers ran at them full force, the task force fighting back. Korra chased after two chi-blockers, she tripped over a wire, and a chi-blocker in uniform fell from the ceiling above her, Korra bent a block of earth at the chi-blocker, stumbling backwards as another chi-blocker attacked her from behind. But they were stopped and all of a sudden encased in ice.

"Nice timing, thanks Tarrlock." Korra said in relief.

"We make a good team." He said to her

"Yeah we do." She replied folding her arms across her chest.

Korra's face had been plastered of every new paper in town. She didn't mind the attention, she finally felt that the citizens of Republic City could see that she wasn't a lousy Avatar, and that she was trying to help in the fight to defeat Amon.

Korra took a deep breath as her and Tarrlock walked towards the podium that was positioned in front of a room filled with reporters. This time Korra was ready for the press conference, unlike a couple of days ago when Tarrlock had surprised her at the party, and this time, there were no gold eyes watching her. Where was Mako now? She thought to herself….He was probably with Asami…what were they doing? Where they holding hands? Where they….kissing? Korra shook her head. Not this again, "_Korra, focus." _She reminded herself.

"Avatar Korra has bravely answered the call to action." Tarrlock announced over the microphone. "With the two of us taking charge, Republic City had nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists." He said proudly.

"Question for the Avatar! Amon remains at large, so why have you failed to locate him?"

Korra walked up to the mic, without hesitation she replied, "you know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows LIKE A COWARD." She grabbed the mic, "AMON I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL, NO TASK FORCE, NO CHI-BLOCKERS, JUST THE TWO OF US. TONIGHT AT MIDNIGHT ON AVATAR AANG MEMORIAL ISLAND. LET'S CUT TO THE CHASE, AND SETTLE THIS THING. IF YOU'RE MAN ENOUGH TO FACE ME." Korra dropped the mic, and walked off the podium, causing the reporters to all start chattering, asking more questions.

That night Korra walked to the dock and got into a boat, Tarrlock and some members of the task force watched her as she untied the boat from the dock. Tenzin flew in on his glider trying to stop her.

"Korra this is madness!" Tenzin said to her his voice on the edge of rage.

"Don't try to stop me, and don't follow me! I have to face Amon alone." Her voice became quiet when she said Amon's name. _Alone…._ Korra thought. _Yes, I am alone. I am the Avatar, this is what you've been training for Korra._ She tried to remind herself, she was used to being alone, and she knew that she had to take down Amon. Now.

She used her waterbending to send her boat forward towards Avatar Aang Memorial Island, the voices of Tarrlock and Tenzin fading as she sped away.

The clock struck midnight as Korra sat on Avatar Aang Memorial Island, she kept her guard up. Waiting for Amon to arrive. She sat and waited as the clock passed midnight, more time passed.

"I guess you're a no show Amon, who scared now?" Korra said with a smirk. She yawned as she started to walk back to her boat. All of a sudden something flew out of the darkness at tied her legs together, and knocked her to the ground. She was pulled into the dark memorial building, she used her firebending to burn the restraint off her legs, the flame showed a circle of Chi-blockers standing around her, the figures surrounded her, and she tried to use her bending to fight her way out. Suddenly her hand were restrained and Chi-blockers attacked her, sending jabs to her back causing her to black out.

Korra regained consciousness, and she saw the masked man above her emerging from the darkness, "I received your invitation young Avatar," He said as he extended his hand towards her face. This was worse than any nightmare Korra could ever have. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to take her bending. He grabbed her chin, "Our showdown while inevitable, is premature, although it would be the simplest think for me to take away your bending right now. I won't. You'd only become a myrtyr….I assure you I have a plan, and I'm saving you for last." His words hung in the air. She stared at him, her blue eyes wide. "…then you'll get your duel, and I will destroy you." He finished. He stood, then hit her with a quick punch to her shoulder, Korra's vision blurred before she fell onto the ground losing consciousness.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
END.


	4. Hurt

Admit It, You Like Me Part 4: Hurt

WEEEEE~~~~~

Sooooo I've been found out by one of my friends ohhhh noooo! I wanted to keep my deviantart a secret, but oh welllsssies, still going to right this story because I'm awesome-sauce!

Summary: Leaving off of Chapter 3, Korra wakes up after being attacked by Amon and the Equalists. Korra comes back to Mako and Bolin just to be scolded by Mako for her reckless behavior.

Sad face…. Oh well, So here weeee goooo! So I'm kind of deviating from the show, but I hope you don't hate me for it! Well leave me comments and tell me what you think.

Korra's vision slowly returned to her, the images around her blurry, she slowly sat up as pain rippled through her head and upper body.

_Amon…._ Korra thought, but no one was there. She heard footsteps coming towards her and fear overtook her. A figure walked towards her, and Korra was afraid, her bending still not back, she was left defenseless. She started to recognize the familiar orange and yellow color of the air nomad robes and a face that faintly reminiscent of her past lives, "Korra!" he called

"Tenzin!" Korra said. Ignoring the pain, Korra got up and ran towards her air bending master. She no longer cared about putting up a tough front, she collapsed into his arms and cried. All the built up fear and hurt finally exploded, and all Korra could do was cry. Tenzin brought Korra back to Air Temple Island, and Pema escorted her to her room, tucking her into her bed, and she slowly drifted to sleep, with tears running down her cheeks.

"Koooooooooorrrraaaa, Korra! Korra! Korra!" Ikki said standing next to the Avatars bed, poking her in the forehead.

"Maybe she's dead!" Meelo said, using his airbending to fly around the room, frantically screaming, "KORRA'S DEAD! KORRA! KORRA! KORRA! KORRA!" flapping his arms, he lost control, plopping down on Korra's stomach. She awoke with a huff, the wind being knocked out of her. Jinora stood by the door rolling her eyes, "She's obviously not dead Meelo, but you probably just killed her." Korra lifted Meelo off of her abdomen, and placed him on the bed next to her, her body felt sore. She was finally fully awake, and looked at the three airbending children infront of her. "What's wrong?" She asked them.

"We heard Mommy and Daddy talking, the Pro-Bending stadium is gone." Ikki said.

"What!" Korra didn't know if she was still dreaming, her head began to pound as she remembered the events of her meeting with Amon. Meelo got into Korra's face, eyes wide, "Yeah! The Equalists ruined it! We heard it on the radio last night, the Equalists we're all like BOOM! And then there was an explosion…." Meelo incoherently started babbling as he started fighting the air, reenacting what he had heard on the radio. Korra got up from her bead and ran to Tenzin who was meditating in the gazebo. "TENZIN! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PRO-BENDING STADUIM!" Korra practically yelled at him. He did not move an inch, still meditating. Frustrated Korra went over and shook him. "Korra!" Tenzin angrily growled at her. "What happened!" Korra pleaded him to tell her. "You're still not well go back to bed, don't worry about this." Tenzin calmly said to her. "Tenzin please tell me." Korra's blue eyes widened. "While you were at Avatar Aang Memorial, Equalists attacked the stadium, ruining most of it. Lin and the police force fought them and managed to capture most of them." He explained to her. "Mako and Bolin! Are they okay?" Her mind instantly went to the two brothers remembering their apartment located above the stadium. "Yes Korra, they're alright." He said to her. "I need to go check on them." Korra said as she printed away. "Korra! You need to rest!" He tried to call after her but it was too late she had already jumped into Yue Bay and was swimming towards Republic City.

Korra arrived at the stadium in a few minutes, she ran up to the stadium seeing the roof had collapsed inside, but thankfully the brother's apartment still stood. She ran up the stairs, and stuck her head through the trap door that served as an entry way into their apartment.

"Bolin!" she said in relief as she saw the earthbender packing his clothes into his suitcase. He ran up to her giving her a tight hug, picking her up off the ground, as she winced in pain. "Korra! I'm so glad you're okay!" He said in relief. Mako entered the room, and eyed her, something was off about him. "Mako what's wrong?" She asked as Bolin released her, pain filled her body again as he set her on the ground. "What's wrong? I should be asking you that? Korra, what's wrong with your head!" He walked towards her and got into her face. "What's your problem!" She looked at him confused. "Do you want to die Korra! Obviously you do, running after Amon." He accused. Still confused Korra looked into his angry eyes, "It's my duty as the Avatar, Mako. It's my duty to Republic City!" Bolin looked at the two of them confused. Korra turned to walk away from his accusations, but Mako grabbed her by her arm, Korra winced more as she was still bruised. "Korra! You're an idiot!" Korra couldn't speak; anger filled her, "Look Mako! If I die, I die! It's my duty!" he released her, "Fine then! Go die! See if I care!" His words shocked her. She felt as if she'd been stabbed in the heart.

Asami walked out of Mako's room obviously unaware of what had just gone down. "Mako sweetie I packed all of your- Oh, hi Korra." She said to the Avatar smiling. Korra's heart hurt even more at the sight of the beautiful girl. Asami held Mako's scarf in her hand, Mako never let anyone touch his red scarf, she herself had gotten scolded by him, for trying to grab his scarf. Korra cleared her throat, " H-hello Asami." She tried to smile, hoping that it came across as genuine. Aasmi walked over to Mako, and he placed his arm around her waist. Bolin seeing Korra's agonized stare slung his arm over her shoulder, "We're going to be living at Asami's masion! Isn't that great!" Korra couldn't believe how bad the day had already been. "Yes." Is all she could manage to let out. "It's a good thing Mako and Asami were out on a date, and I was out with Pabu, or else we could've been caught in this messs." Boling tried to remove his hand from its place, but his jacket snagged to her parka knocking it to the floor exposing her arms covered in bluish-black bruises. The three pair of eyes looked at her. "The Equalists kind of got to me…..before Amon showed up…" Korra couldn't meet their gaze, as she bent over and picked up her parka. Bolin was shocked, "Korra! You met up with Amon?" Bolin questioned her. Asami looked at Mako then at Korra with wary eyes, "Mako I told you we should've went home when we heard the news on the radio." Korra couldn't believe her ears, Mako knew she was going to face Amon, of course he didn't come after her, and he was too busy with Asami.

Mako looked at Korra. "I didn't think she'd actually go after him…." She couldn't stand it. "Sorry I wasn't here to stop the Equalists and save your home," she bowed to all of them, "I'm fine really, but I have to get back, Tenzin didn't want me to leave." She said as she exited through the door she had entered through. Mako felt pain in his chest as he saw the bruises on Korra's arms, remembering how he had grabbed her and how she had winced. Korra was running tears filling her eyes, _he knew….he knew I had challenged Amon. Yet he didn't even try to stop me… "Fine then! Go die! See if I care!" _the words burned in her mind as she jumped into the bay swimming back to Air Temple Island. She walked to her room, and just curled up under her sheets not feeling, just hurting

_Mako didn't like me back….he never would….she couldn't compare to Asami….She had everything. Now her and Mako were going to be living under the same roof. He cared for Asami, if Asami would've ran off to face Amon, he would've wisked her away as if she was a princess. But he had told Korra off… From this point on, she told herself. Mako means nothing to me._

_She lied to herself, hoping that if she said it enough it would become true._


	5. Friend or Foe?

Admit it, you like me part 5: Friend or foe?

Summary: Asami invites Korra over to Sato mansion after the rude "carefrontation" given to her by Mako after her confrontation with Amon. Korra suspects Hiroshi Sato of working with the Equalists, Mako takes it as jealousy, what will the Avatar do now when the love of her life tells her to "stay out of her love life?"

**I do not own anything associated with Legend of Korra and stuff. **

**Story time kiddies WEEEEE~**

Korra stepped through the gates of Sato Mansion. "_Wooowww…"_ Shethought to herself. Asami really did have everything. The perfect home, a beautiful face, and of course she had one thing Korra would never have. Mako. Korra had done her best in the past week to avoid going back to Republic City. "_Fine then. Go die. See if I care!"_ she shuddered as she remembered Mako's harsh words. After their confrontation Korra laid in her bed, not coming out of her room unless it was absolutely necessary, and she almost always cried herself to sleep. Tenzin nearly threw a fit when Korra refused to leave her room, but Pema calmed him down telling him Korra was having girl issues, Pema brought Korra her food to her room and tried to help Korra with whatever she needed. But Korra had to leave eventually, and Pema thought Asami's invitation was just the right chance.

Korra made the long walk up the drive to the front door of the gigantic building. She knocked on the huge double doors, which slowly opened, revealing the inside of the mansion. She was greeted by one of the servants of the household. He led her down the long corridors until they reached a pool, "Avatar Korra has arrived." He announced. "Glad you could make it!" Asami said to her, she was wearing a two piece swim suit looking stunning as always, which made Korra feel even more self-conscious in her water tribe outfit. "Welcome to paradise!" Bolin said as he floated with Pabu on his stomach. "Hi." Mako said looking away from her as he sat next to Asami. Korra's heart broke a little bit as she saw his bare toned torso, and his sharp features.

Korra sat on a beach chair on the edge of the pool, watching Bolin dive into the water with Pabu, and Mako and Asami flirting on the other end of the pool. She rolled her eyes, coming here was a mistake. Mako knew how she felt, but of course he made no effort of trying to hide his affection for Asami. "Uh- is there a bathroom I can use?" Korra asked trying to escape this hell that she was certain was created just for her. "Yeah there's a ladies powder room upstairs, first door on your right, you can freshen up in there." Asami directed her. "Thanks" Korra left the room leaving Bolin and the lovers behind. She splashed her face with water trying to erase any memories of Asami and Mako from her mind. "_You're beautiful." _She said to herself, but she couldn't fully believe the words she told herself, Asami would always be more beautiful, more graceful, everything Korra could never be. She left the powder room and started to wander around, not wanting to return to the pool, "No, no, I assure you, everything's going exactly as planned." Korra heard a voice coming from one of the rooms, she quietly walked over and peeked in through the key hole, she saw Hiroshi Sato on the phone sitting at his desk. "Trust me; by the end of the week, we'll be ready to strike." He said. Korra's eyes widened. She backed away from the door and nearly sprinted back towards the pool room. Without slowing, she turned a corner and _Smack!_ Ran head first into Mako. He caught her by her shoulders, and she caught the towel hanging from his neck. "Korra!" He said shocked by the sudden impact of her body. She gasped, steadying herself. "S-Sorry" She choked out backing away from Mako's grip. "They sent me to look for you, what took you so long?" He looked at her puzzled. "I have to go." She said, still not looking him in the eyes. "Are you alright?" He questioned. She didn't answer him, "Korra?" he said, his gold eyes gazing at her. "Like you care Mako." She walked away. Shocked Mako stood and watched as the Avatar walked out of the front door. _He doesn't care about you. He cares about Asami._ She reminded herself_._

"So you think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalists and framed cabbage corp?" Tenzin asked. "That's a bold accusation, but what proof do you have?" Lin Biefong eyed the Avatar, she never really was a fan of Korra. "Well…I don't exactly have proof, but I know what I heard, Sato's up to something!" Korra said defending herself. "He does have the means, and he does have a motive." Lin said. "A motive?" Korra asked. Tenzin explained to her, how fire benders broke into Sato mansion, killing his wife. "Maybe we should investigate Hiroshi Sato."

The three of them soon arrived at Sato Mansion. The servant opened the door as the three walked in, Lin leading the way up the stair. Mako and Asami stood on the stairs watching the three of them. "What's going on? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?" Mako said grabbing Korra by the shoulder. "I overheard him on the phone yesterday. Asami I don't know how to tell you this, but I think your dad might be involved with the Equalists." Korra tried to explain. "There's no way! I don't believe this!" Asami stormed off following Tenzin and Lin. "You spied on Hiroshi? What's your problem?" Mako said following his girlfriend. His words cut her like a knife. They all stood in Hiroshi's office, as Asami defended her father. Hiroshi gave them permission to search his factories. The whole police force came out and searched the factory, finding nothing. "Okay you did your search now you can all leave." Asami said her tone icy and unwelcoming. Mako pulled Korra to the side "Well I hope you're happy now." He said angrily. "No I'm not! I don't care how cooperative Hiroshi is being! He is up to something." Korra said. "Why are you being like this! Are you that jealous of me and Asami?!" He growled. Korra's eyes stung, how dare he call her jealous. "This really is something Korra. Stay out of my love life!" Her heart stopped, something in her changed, Mako had finally had the last hit, he had finally broken her down to her wits end, she could no longer take any of it. His gold eyes burned into her blue ones, and something in her changed. Her blue eyes that were once like the ocean waves changed into something cold, something ice-like. She could feel it inside her, the boy standing in front of her, the one that she once loved, was no longer hers, and she felt the anger rise in her, turning into something darker. He never cared for her, and she no longer felt the warmth in her heart, brought by him. She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her arm "If you don't stop this…then our friendship is over." She shook off his hand, and turned to him, he saw her cold stare and she replied, "I'm sorry Mako. He's up to something." She turned, but he grabbed her arm again. "Let me go Mako." She hissed, but he didn't let up, he tightened his grip on her arm. "Let go." She continued to pull away. "No! Not until you tell me why you're being like this!" He pleaded. "Why do you care? We're not friends anymore." Her words finally made him release and she walked away, a single tear escaping her eye. He was no longer her friend, and she no longer felt the need to care.

**Mako's POV:**

Did she really just do that? He couldn't believe what had happened. Korra was accusing Asami's father of working with the Equalists, and he had blamed her of being jealous. "Stay out of my love life!" He said to her but she didn't react the way he thought she would. She wasn't the same, her brilliance disappeared, and she no longer glowed like the old Korra, the air around her felt cold, and her something about her eyes changed. He knew he had hurt her, but he went all the way, "If you don't drop this…then our friendship is over." He couldn't stop the words that escaped him lips. But it was too late, "I'm sorry Mako. He's up to something." She said as she walked away. He tried to plead with her, he didn't want to lose her, he didn't know why, but he couldn't imagine his life without her. "Why do you care? We're not friends anymore." She said to him, he let go of her. He could feel that everything he had put her through finally made her snap. She would no longer wait for Mako, hopelessly loving him. He stood there frozen, her face was stone-like, and he knew he had hurt her, although she didn't show it. As she walked away, he swore he could see a glimmer, no, a tear, run down her cheek, and it hurt him incredibly. He didn't want this. _"I think we were meant to be together."_ The memory returned to Mako's mind, the day when Korra had confessed her feelings for him, but he had given Korra up for Asami, he didn't mean to do it, but Asami just seemed better for him, but now he could feel that Korra had given up, and there was nothing left in her heart that still loved him.


	6. Regrets

Admit it, you like me part 6: Regrets

Summary: they find out the truth about Hiroshi Sato. What will Mako do now when he has to tell Korra that she was right and he was wrong? Will he be able to mend the torn friendship? Or is it too late?

**I do not own anything associated with Legend of Korra blah-bitty-blah-blah-blaaah! :)**

"_Why do you care? We're not friends anymore."_ After she said those words, she walked away; she didn't know what else to do. As the Avatar she had never had time to like a boy. Korra always thought that her purpose in life was to be the Avatar and that alone. Always focused on perfecting her bending, being sent from one master to another, never being in one place long enough to become attached. But the day she met Mako something happened. She felt like a true teenage girl, not like the Avatar. She remembered the first day she had ever met Mako, stumbling into Bolin at the pro-bending stadium, and then meeting Mako seemed like fate. Being that she had no experience with guys of course she couldn't help but blurt out "_I think we were meant to be together."_ But of course the dream came crashing down when Mako rejected her, and when Korra finally met Asami.

"Dammit." Korra said as she grasped her chest as the pain spread through her. She let a single tear escape her eye and she prayed that Mako couldn't see. She slowly walked back to Naga as she left all of her emotions behind her. She no longer loved him, the pain slowly faded into numbness, all the heart pounding memories, everything disappeared. Korra had finally given up, and she no longer longed for the touch of firebender. She was completely done with her one-sided love. She now understood, love is meant for normal benders and normal people, but not her, her duty was to keep balance in the world. "Hi girl…:" Korra said nuzzling her face into Naga's fur. "I guess love was never meant for me huh?" Korra whispered as Naga whimpered, noticing her owners pained face. Korra felt a piece of paper slip into her hand, but when she turned no one was there, her blue eyes widened as she read the piece of paper out loud to Tenzin and Lin, "If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the Silk Bridge at midnight."

Korra, Tenzin, and Lin met the stranger under the bridge, who informed them of the true whereabouts of Hiroshi Sato. He told them about the secret factory located under Sato Mansion where they were manufacturing a new weapon for the Equalists.

Soon they arrived at Sato Mansion with the rest of the police force, ready to raid the mansion.

They busted through the front door of the mansion to find Bolin, Mako, and Asami sitting in the living room. Asami tried to defend her father, but lead them to his workshop located in the behind the mansion. Lin used her earthbending and detected a tunnel located under the mansion. They entered the tunnel leaving Bolin, Mako, and Asami behind. As Korra walked into the tunnel, she looked back to see Mako's face, looking away from her, knowing that what she had suspected was right. But she no longer cared for what he thought.

**After the battle with Asami's father, blah blah blah, sorry i just don't have time to write it all out. On the airship heading back to Air Temple Island.**

Mako walked up to Korra who was secluding herself in the corner of the airship. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." He said to Korra he hoped that it wasn't too late to fix the damage that he had created. Korra made no reply; she didn't care for his apologies. Her heart had been turned into a block of ice, created by the boy standing in front of her apologizing. She walked away to stand next to Tenzin, not wanting to be bothered. "From now on Bolin, Mako, and Asami will be living with us on Air Temple Island." Tenzin said to her. All she could do was nod; she now had to live with the people who had hurt her most. Her eyes drifted to Mako who was now holding Asami, comforting her.

It had been a couple days since the three of them moved into Air Temple Island, and Korra tried her best to look happy. "Korra please join us for dinner just this once." Pema begged her. She had been skipping meals ever since the arrival of the new houseguests. "Okay." Korra said trying not to be rude to the only person who could understand how she felt. Korra took her seat at the table picking at the delicious food Pema had set in front of her, ignoring Mako and Asami who were sitting across from her chatting about random nonsense. "Korra….Korra!" she barely heard Bolin who was sitting next to her. "Y-yes?" She looked up. "Are you gonna eat that?" He pointed at her food as he talked with his mouthful. "No, here take it, I'm not that hungry." She said sliding her food over. All eyes were on her as she got up, "May I be excused?" She looked at Tenzin. "Korra you really should eat something." He said disapprovingly, "I'm not that hungry, I think I'll go practice my airbending." She said as she walked out the temple doors.

Ikki looked at her mother as she chewed her food, "Mommy what's wrong with Korra?" she asked her mother. "What do you mean?" Tenzin said raising an eyebrow. "She always wants to be alone, and she doesn't play with me anymore." Ikki said frowning. "Yeah and last night I heard her crying!" Meelo added in as he chomped on some vegetables, food spilling out of his mouth. "And what were you doing on the girls side of the island?" Tenzin stared intently at his son. "I came to visit my love!" Meelo said flapping his arms, flying in Asami's direction with his lips puckered. Jinora rolled her eyes as she hit her brother with her book causing him to fall right on top of the table almost tipping over all of the food. Everyone in the room was laughing, except for Mako, who was worried about the Avatar.

Korra huffed as she tried to weave her way through the airbending gates. "Be the leaf Kora!" She said trying to imitate what Meelo had said the first time she tried to pass through the gates. She tried to concentrate as she glided through the gates. _Thwack!_ One of the gates smacked her right in the head sending her flying to the ground. "Dammit." She said rubbing her head. "I'm never going to get this." She screamed in anger. "ehem." Someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned to see Mako standing behind her, awkwardly rubbing his neck. "What do you want?" She said, her harsh tone even surprising her. "We need to talk." He said his gold eyes meeting her blue ones. A flood of anger washed over her, why couldn't he just let her be? "WE, don't need to talk about anything." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Confusion broke across his face, "Korra what's wrong?" he asked her. "Don't even." She scoffed. "Don't even what?" He became angry. "Don't even pretend like you care Mako. Give it a rest." Her chest tightened. "What's your problem!" He nearly screamed at her. "My problem? Mako what's your problem!" She screamed back, "Stop pretending like you give a damn about me." Stunned by her reply Mako choked on his words, "I do give a damn about you Korra!" Korra laughed, a bitter evil laugh, "I give up!" She sighed kneeling to the ground clutching her sides. The pain was unbearable, like she was breaking inside. Mako kneeled down to grab her into a hug, but the numbness returned to her, "Don't touch me," she said backing away from him. He couldn't believe his eyes, he really had broken her down, and she was tired of it, watching her fall to her knees made him finally understand the pain she felt, that he caused. "Korra…I'm so sorry Korra…." He scooped her up into a hug. They kneeled there on the ground for what seemed like eternity, Mako felt like he had finally been forgiven. Korra stood up slowly removing Mako's arms from her. Mako smiled at her, but she had her head hung, she willed the tears to remain in her eyes, and not to overflow. She looked up at him, tears slowly spilling from her eyes, his smiling face broke her heart again, but emotionally Korra was exhausted, she couldn't do it anymore, the pain, the frustration, she couldn't put up with it anymore, she was no longer strong enough. "Korra," Mako cupping her face. She swatted his hand away from her face, and his face became a mask of horror. "I. Don't. Care." She spit out. "What?" Mako said his gold eyes wider than the sun. "I don't care anymore Mako." She no longer cared if he saw her tears. "Korra I- " She cut him off not letting him finish, "No Mako, I'm done. Loving you is too painful. My duty is to Republic City, love was not meant for me." She said boldly. "Korra don't talk like that." Mako frowned. "Let me finish," she said putting a finger up to silence him, "it was silly to think that someone would love me for being myself instead of the Avatar. You chose Asami, I get it, so please, let me forget about this Mako. I understand, I'm the Avatar, and that's all I'll ever be to you. I know Asami's hurting, but I am too…but that not your problem."

"You're more than just the Avatar, you're Korra, smart, hot-headed, Korra. I'll always care about you….. You've always been a good fr-" He tried to comfort her, "friend." She finished the sentence for him. "Look….we both know I like you more than a friend." She whispered. "I know..but Asami…" His voice softened. "I know Mako, and that's why I'll let you go." The pain clenched in her chest again, but she didn't let it show. "Thanks for letting me love you City-boy…." She said as she walked away back towards the temple as tears came from her eyes and sobs escaped her chest.

_**Makos POV**_

_No you idiot! Go after her! Don't let her go!_ His brain shouted at him, but his body didn't respond….She had just confessed her love for him again, but now she was going to let him go? Mako couldn't move. He knew Asami was the better choice, but something in his heart made him want to run after Korra, "_I know Asami's hurting, but I am too….but that not your problem."_ "No Korra….."

He felt as if he made a decision that he would regret for the rest of his life.


	7. Come Back Safe

Admit it, You Like me Part 7: Come Back Safe.

~ ~ ~ ~ **I don't anything associated with Legend of Korra Yada-Yada- Yoda voice!**

**! ! ! ! !**

**Summary: Team Avatar goes to jail! Korra gets abducted! And Mako's still an idiot. **

Korra sighed, just because she had given up on Mako didn't mean she gave up on Republic City. She did her best to keep her distance from Mako, she stopped skipping meals, and she stopped trying so hard. Living on the same island as Mako and Asami wasn't so bad anymore. She no longer felt the pain when he would kiss his girlfriend, and she no longer hoped that it would be her that he had his arm around. She would watch the couple, and instead of envy or anger, she would just smile, she caught Mako looking at her smiling, but did she care? No. All she had ever wanted was for him to be happy, even if it was not with her. "Korra that is true love." Pema said to her, after she described her situation. "What is?" Korra blinked. "Wishing more for his happiness, then for yours, dear, it gets better I promise." She said rubbing her pregnant belly. "Part of my heart will always belong to Mako, he was my first love….but he's in love, and I can't stop him." Korra said as a bitter smile crossed her lips.

"Tarrlock! Let them go they haven't done anything!" Korra screamed as Team Avatar tried to release the people that were being corralled into groups by metal bars. "This is a matter of the task force Korra, this no longer involves you." He said to her as members of the task force restrained her, then they loaded Asami, Bolin, and Mako into the back of the police van. "They have interfered with matters that do not concern them, we are taking them in." Tarrlock said as Korra tried to get free from the hands that were holding her. "Don't worry, I'll get Tenzin, he will help!" Korra said looking at her friends. "Go." Bolin said to her hopefully.

"I'm sorry Korra there is nothing I can do." Tenzin looked at her apologetically, "they're going to have to stay here for the night." They left the police station and returned to Air Temple Island. Hours later a disgruntled Korra made her way back to Republic City to confront Tarrlock.

**Im Sooooo sorry I can't write down everything from Korra and Tarrlock's confrontation, but I just don't have time So yeah, Tarrlock blood bends Korra, and the kidnaps her and hides her away.**

Mako and Bolin sat quietly in their cell he tried his best to remain calm, but his thoughts kept drifting back to the hot-headed mocha skinned girl. _Korra…_ he thought. That night she had told him she'd given up, he could feel it, she was serious. He could feel all the pain that she had kept hidden away disappeared. _Thanks for letting me love you City Boy…_ he remembered her words, and a chill crept through him. "Mako? Are you alright?" Bolin looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." He lied. The bars of the jail cell spread apart, as Lin Biefong walked in "C'mon I'm busting you out." She said to the two of them. "Mako!" Asami said as she ran towards him, pulling him into a kiss, the scent of jasmine surrounding him. "Sorry to break up your lover's reunion but Korra's in trouble….Amon captured her." Mako dropped his arm from Asami and stared at Lin wide eyes, he couldn't believe it. "No…" he said, "she can't be gone…." The four of them raced back to Air Temple island.

"Do you have any leads?" Mako questioned as they walked up to Tenzin's desk. "No, I've been on the phone all morning." He said shocked looking at the jail birds that were standing in front of him. "Well if the Equalists have her then they're probably hiding her in one of their underground tunnels." Lin thought. "Underground…just like my fathers' hidden factory…" Asami said as she looked down. Mako didn't know what to do, he felt as if he had lost Korra forever. He thought to himself, _Please Korra…Come back safe._

_**(S/N: GOD ASAMI MADE ME MAD WHEN SHE SAID THIS I N THE SHOW LIKE C'MON ASAMI NOT EVERYTHING'S ABOUT YOU KORRA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED SO STFU. Okay rant over, back to the story)**_

They raided the Equalists tunnel finding the metal benders from Lin's police force, they had all been stripped of their bending, but the search for Korra came up empty. They went to confront Tarrlock and found out the truth about him being a bloodbender. But it was too late, he bloodbent all of them and caused them to pass out.

They woke up hours later. "Korra" Mako said out loud "We have to find her!" They all rode on Oogi in search of the Avatar. Then they heard Naga howl as they flew over the city, Tenzin and Lenzin ran up to Naga. "Korra! Thank goodness!" Tenzin exclaimed "Tarrlock? Where is he! How did you get away." Lin added. Without thinking Mako walked up to her, "Give her some space!" Mako said as he picked her up, carrying her to Oogi. Asami glared at Mako as he carried he girl in his arms. Mako looked down at her; her tan skin was now covered in cuts and bruises. They all sat quietly as they rode the sky bison, Mako never let go of Korra, he brushed a scar on her cheek with his thumb. "M-m-mako." Korra groaned, her eyes half open. "I'm so sorry Korra…" He whispered, "Shhhhh…." She silenced him as she drifted back into unconsciousness. "You're safe now." He said as he cradled her face with his hand.

Korra woke up in dim room, as she sat up pain spread through her. "Oww…." She said clutching her abdomen. "Korra you're awake." Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she realized she was lying in her bed, Mako sitting in a chair next her bed. She tried to sit up again, but Mako's hands gently pushed her back down. She gave in and laid back down, "How bad is it?" She asked Mako who was staring at Korra's scars. "The healers were in here working for two hours, you had a lot of scars and cuts, and some electrical burns." His gold eyes glowed in the darkness. "Oh…." Korra's eyes drifted to the bandaged that covered her arms. "How long have you been here?" her ocean blue eyes found his face which was being lightened with moonlight, "They told me to leave, but I didn't. So I'd say a couple hours." He scooted closer to Korra folding his arms to rest on her bed.

"I'm so sorry Korra." He said, looking into her eyes. "No, this was my fault…" Her voice drifted almost inaudible. "Don't blame yourself." He said trying to comfort her. Korra broke down into sobs, "I….I…was so terrified…." She could barely breathe. "It's okay now Korra, I'm here…I won't let anyone hurt you." Mako embraced her tenderly. Korra knew that nothing between them had changed, he was still with Asami, but just for this moment, she let herself be totally taken over by him. _Just for this moment, I'll imagine that you could've been mine. _ They stayed like that, in silence, Korra relaxing in his arms.


	8. It is wrong to feel this way?

Admit it, You Like Me Part 8: Strange.

**I do not own anything associated with Legend of Korra or its awesomeness.**

**Summary: Just a short little continuation off of part 7**

**S/N: Duh Duh duhnnn! Sorry I haven't been able to update as often, I've been busy with school and practie~ Waahhhh, I'll try to update sooner so don't worry! Weeeee~~~**

Korra woke up the next morning, her head pounding; a familiar smell surrounded her, the smell of fire and smoke. She slowly sat up as pain shot through her, a red fabric hung from her neck and Korra smiled as she held the soft fabric in her fingers. She looked around realizing that Mako had left her while she was asleep, although she knew it shouldn't bother her it did. _No Korra… _she reminded herself _you're done with Mako. _She exhaled as she tried to stand, it took a few tries before she could steady herself. She leaned against the walls for support as she walked towards the kitchen. "Meelo! Will you sit down!" she heard Tenzin's voice float through the hallway. She made her way into the kitchen to find everyone sitting around the table. She leaned on the door frame to keep herself up. Mako and Asami's back were towards her and she saw Mako's arm around Asami's waist, for one moment Korra forgot who Mako had chosen, she clenched the red fabric in her hand. "Korra!" Ikki exclaimed as she jumped from her seat and ran towards the Avatar, Korra let out a little huff as the little airbender wrapped her arms around Korra's waist to hug her. Mako's head turned to see Korra standing directly behind him, his hand quickly moved from Asami's waist to sit in his lap. "Korra, what are you doing out of bed?" Tenzin looked at her disapprovingly. "Tenzin I need to talk to you-" "We can talk after you've rested." He cut her off, and Korra felt the weight of her injuries bury down on her, the room spun as she started to fall over. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her before she could hit the floor, the familiar smell of smoke surrounded her. She opened her eyes and saw the firebender who was holding her up. "C'mon Korra, I'll take you back to your room" He said as he helped her stand up. Korra looked over to see Asami's angry face, her green eyes wild, then she found Pemma's eyes who were soft an gentle reassuring Korra that she knew how much emotional pain Korra was feeling at that moment. "No, it's fine I'll go back on my own." She said as she gently pushed Mako away to lean on the wall, "oh, I found this in the hallway, you must've dropped it in the hallway." She said as she handed Mako his scarf. He looked at her puzzled, "Korra it's fine I'll take you back." He tried to convince her, she disregarded what he said, knowing that there was someone waiting for Mako to return to his seat, "Bo will you help me?" Korra said to the earthbender who was busy eating food, he looked up at her confused, he got up and made his way to Korra. Everyone could feel the tension building in the small room, Korra looked at Pema begging for her help. "oh! The baby's kicking!" Pema winked at Korra as the attention now turned from Korra to her. Korra grabbed onto Bolin and Mako stared at the two of them as they walked back to Korra's room. He returned to his seat, and Asami eyed him suspiciously.

"What was that about?" Boling questioned Korra as he helped her walk. "What do you mean?" she tried to play it off coolly. "Korra I know you better than that, what happened?" "Nothing happened Bo, I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to convince him as they entered her room, Bolin helped Korra onto her bed. "Korra why won't you just be honest with yourself Korra, I know you love him." Korra's heart burned at his words. "I know Bolin….." She said quietly as she wrapped herself under the convers. Bolin sat on the edge of her bed, "Korra why won't you just admit it to yourself?" Korra thought about it in her mind, "I can't Bo…" Korra said. "He's in love with her Bo, and I want him to be happy, so I can't…" she wanted nothing more than to disappear at that moment, "That's all I want for you Korra….." Bolin's voice was wary, Korra had almost forgotten that Bolin felt for her, the way she felt for Mako. "I'm sorry Bo…." "It's okay Korra!" Bolin got up smiling, that was one thing Korra liked about Bolin, he could bounce back like a rubber band. "Bo… do you think it's wrong to love your brother the way I do…? Knowing that he loves Asami…." Korra knew her heart hadn't completely let go of Mako. "I think, you need to do what makes you happy." Bolin replied, "well I should probably go back now," He turned and walked out the door. _Do what makes me happy…_ Korra thought to herself. "I give up, I can't love him." She sighed outloud.

**Mako's POV:  
**He watched as his brother took Korra from him and walked with her to her room, envy washed over him, he slowly made his way back to Asami who was staring at him with hard green eyes. He tried to put his arm around her, but she shook it off. "What's wrong?" he asked, his brows came together, "Don't even start Mako." She turned away from him. Everyone started to talk again, but Mako waited from Bolin to return. _What's taking so long?_ He thought to himself growing impatient. "Mako…..Mako…." Asami's angry said trying to get his attention. "uhhh I'm going to go check on Bolin." He said as he sat up. Asami grabbed his arm, "Boilin's not a kid anymore Mako I'm pretty sure he's okay." Asami's voice was now furios. "Are you sure you just don't want to go check on Korra." She growled as she released his arm. He ignored her as he walked to Korra's room. He heard the voices of Bolin and Korra drifting from inside the room. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but he couldn't help himself, "do you think it's wrong to love your brother the way I do….." he heard Korra say and his heart nearly dropped. He heard them talk more, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He saw Bolin walk out of Korra's room and he just looked at Mako shaking his head as he walked back to the kitchen. He inched closer to Korra's door not knowing what to do, "I give up, I can't love him." He heard her say, and without thinking Mako walked into Korra's room standing in the door way. "Korra." He said to her as she turned to face him. "M-m-mako. How long where you standing there?"

*END*


	9. What If

Admit It, You Like Me Part 9: What If?

Sorry for taking such a long time to update! High schools killing me D: But I'll try harder! So I hope you guys keep supporting the story and I love you guys! Weeee~ :D

"Mako how long where you standing there?" Korra said as she peeked out from under her blanket. "Korra…" he said looking directly into her eyes, she wished she could disappear at that moment as she pulled the covers over her. "Korra about what you said…" Mako kneeled next to Korra's bed gently pulling the covers down so he could see her face. Korra shut her eyes so she didn't have to look at him. "Mako…I-I didn't…it was…" She tried to think of something she could tell him. "Please look at me Korra." Mako pleaded as she slowly sat up and opened her eyes. She looked directly at him, and she couldn't take the overwhelming feeling that filled her as she saw him, his beautiful face, wild eyebrows, and golden eyes. Mako saw the look that was in Korra's eyes, he couldn't tell her how sorry he was for causing her so much pain. "Mako…we both know that I-….." Mako cut her off by embracing her: his huge torso crushing her, causing her to become speechless. "Don't." he said, confusion filled her Korra's mind, followed by pain as she understood Mako's words. The smell of smoke washed over her as Mako continued to speak, "I like you…" he said, and Korra's heart stopped. "but I like Asami too…" her heart slowly started to beat again, and the pain spread throughout her once more. Korra released herself from Mako's embrace, "I understand." Korra said not letting any hint of sadness reach her voice, she stood up and walked to look out of the window that was in her room. Mako did the same, they stood there for what seemed like an eternity until Korra spoke, "It was never supposed to be me huh?" her tone grim. "Korra it wasn't like that…Asami is…" He tried to think of something he could say to make everything better. "Everything." Korra finished for him, he turned her head to look at him, as a cold smile across her face. "No Korra I didn't mean it like that. It's just" Mako couldn't think of anything to fix this, "Save it Mako, my future is to Republic City," she motioned to Avatar Aang Memorial and continued, "that is my future."

Mako couldn't stop his body from reacting the way it did, before he could, it was too late. He grabbed Korras face and kissed her roughly, Korras body froze against his lips, and something wet touched Mako's face, followed by a pain to his left cheek. Korra pulled her face away from Mako as she smacked him, tears ran down her face, and pain filled her. Why was he doing this to her? She didn't speak, and before Mako could explain himself, Korra had jumped out of the window, and used her bending to help her safely to the ground, she didn't look back at him as she ran away. Mako stood frozen, his hand on his face, where Korra had slapped him. He thought to himself, what if he never had the chance to say how he really felt about Korra? What if he was too late? He imagined a statue of Korra in place of the statue of Avatar Aang, her blue eyes now forever gray, her brown skin now just cement. His mind filled with images of Korra as a statue, what if he never told her? Would her forever be haunted by his actions?

*END*

So I think the next chapter will be the end of this series, but don't worry I will make it a happy ending, it's just becoming too much of a hassle to juggle updating this story, with school. Don't hate me D: but I will start my Legend of Korra story, that is based off of Itazura na Kiss.


	10. AUTHORS ANOUNCEMENT

**Hi guys long time no see! I will continue this story sorry for the long wait :( I just lost my mind I guess. But this story will be completed I promise! ITS SO ON! If you guys still support this story let me know, so I even know if its worth it to continue leave me your thoughts on whether or not I should continue PLEASE!**


	11. Leaving

**So thanks to all of you who have left comments:) I will continue this story! Wish me luck**

**Chapter 11: Leaving**

_ Why...Why did he kiss me...? _Korra thought to herself as she walked though the streets of Republic City. Passer-byes stared at the Avatar wide eyed, but she payed no attention to them, she let the tears fall freely down her cheeks. Korra payed no attention to where she was walking and when she looked up it was too late she ran face first into someone. "Hi Uh-vatar." She only knew one person who called her that, she looked up to see Tahno.

There was something different about him. His hair no longer stood up, it now lay flat against his face, his appearance no longer overly-confident, dark circles under his eyes. "Tahno what happened to you?" Korra asked wiping the tears from her face. "I should be saying that to you." Tahno replied with a weak smile. "C'mon Uh-vatar." he said lightly grabbing her arm and dragging her into a low lit restaurant. She didn't resist she took a seat across from him at a table in the corner. "Tell me what's going on Uh-vatar." Tahno said looking into her eyes. "Everything" Korra replied as putting her head down on the table. "You know Korra, there are a lot of things to be thankful for." He said as she lifted her head up to look at him. He brushed the flat bangs out of his eyes. "No there isn't." She replied her tone dismal. Tahno got a frustrated look on his face, "Look Uh-vatar, there's always a lot to be thankful for. Look at me, I have no bending, no job, barely getting by, but I'm still alive. Amon didn't kill me, and for that I'm thankful." Korra sat silently as he continued to speak, "we all need a break sometimes, even the almighty Uh-vatar." He smiled at her.

~ ~ ~ ~ Time traveling squiggly lines~ ~ ~ ~

Korra came back to Air Temple Island when it became dark, having talked to Tahno for hours, he really helped her open up her mind, she knew what she had to do. He wasn't as bad as she thought he was. She walked into the house and found everyone seated around the dinner table. "Korra! Where have you been all day!" Tenzin said glaring at her as she walked into the room. "I just roamed around for a bit..." She stopped in her tracks as she saw Mako with his arm around Asami, both of them looked up at her. "Korra you know you're not healed enough to be out all day." Pema said disapprovingly.

Korra took a few more steps into the room, she cleared her throat, "Tenzin I want to go back home." She said courageously. Everyone's eyes widened, and Mako's mouth hung open in shock as silence filled the room. Ikki chimed in her little voice squeaking, "But Korra this is your home!". All of the airbending children ran up to her and wrapped their arms around her lets. "You can't go Korra!" Meelo screamed. "Korra why do you want to leave so suddenly?" Tenzin asked calmly. "I'm not strong enough to defeat him" she replied honestly, "one day Ia'm going to have to face him again, so I have to go back, I have to go back and train. There are too many distractions here, I need to go back. I will even go to the White Lotus and explain it to them." There was a long silence, no one spoke, Tenzin finally made his decision, "Okay." he said to her. "I will come back stronger and I will defeat Amon."

"When will you be leaving?" Bolin questioned her. "Tommorow, if that's alright with you Tenzin?" She looked at him and he nodded, "I will prepare Oogi to take you." Korra took her seat at the table trying to enjoy her last night with everyone. Mako's only kept his eyes on her the whole entire time. By the time dinner was finished Korra returned to her room and tried to get some rest. Korra sat on her bed taking out her hair clasps, and laid in bed until exhaustion finally made her pass out. Korra woke that next morning feeling a heaviness inside her heart. She pushed it aside as she started to get ready, she threw on her usual Water Tribe clothes and grabbed her fur pelt before walking outside. She met Tenzin outside as he stood by the gigantic air bison. "I will do my best Tenzin. And I will come back to defeat him I promise." she said as she started climbing onto the Oogi's back. "KORRA WAIT!" someone yelled to her, Mako came running out. Out of breath he tried to speak, "Tenzin please let me get a moment with Korra." He asked panting. Tenzin gave Mako a stern look and he walked away. "Korra why are you leaving." Mako grabbed her and pulled her off, she tried to make him release his grip on her. "I have to go Mako." she said sternly. "Please stay," he begged "Meelo, Jinora, Ikki, they need you, Bolin needs you here...I need you." His golden eyes pierced her ocean blue ones. Korra fought back the feelings that were creeping back into her chest. "It's no good for me to be here Mako. I need to train, and focus on beating Amon. I just can't do that here" her voice came out in a whisper. Mako hugged her as tight as he could, at this moment he realized what it would be like if he would've lost her, "please" he whispered into her ear. Korra stood frozen against him and tears fell from eyes.

"I need to go...I'll be back" she turned and got back onto Oogi's back. "Wait Korra," Mako said to her again, "take this with you." He said as he handed her his red scarf. "Mako I keep this." she tried to hand it back to him, "Its only a borrow. Give it to me when you come back." She gave him a half heart-ed smile and Oogi started rising into the sky, Korra waved good-bye as they flew away. When he could no longer see her he whispered to himself, "I love you Korra."

**DUHNNN DUHNNDUHHHH! What will happen in the nex**t **chapter? The next chapter will take place back at Korra's old home, and General Iroh will make an appearance, dont worry Korra will come back after like 3-ish months? Well tell me what you think of this chapter and leave your reviews! :) Hugs and Love.**


	12. Return To Sender

**Ready or not here I come I like yo face do you like my song?! Hahaha I'm back:) ~!**

**I don't own anything associated with Legend of Korra I just borrow the characters to fill my empty life.**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Chapter 12: Return To Sender**

"Good Korra, you're bending is becoming stronger." The elder said to her. Korra bowed to her master thanking him for today's lesson. Its had been one week since Korra left Republic City. She walked back to the hut that she shared with her parents, since her return she hadn't realized how much she had missed them. "I'm home!" Korra called out as she entered through the door. "There you are, how did training go?" Senna asked while she started to cook dinner. "It was good, Master Kellim said that my bending is better" Korra replied. "That's my girl," Tonraq said in approval, "a letter arrived for you, I think its from Master Tenzin." Her father said handing her an envelope. Korra walked to her old room and she opened the letter but it wasn't what she expected, the letter read:

_Dear Korra,_

_ Everyone misses you back home. Bolin never stops asking when you're going to come back and spar with him. Asami and I are doing great, she's going to run her father's company and restart it from the ground up. Isn't she amazing? She has a fighting spirit, and I think she might be the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm in love with her. Don't worry you won't have to see us for long, when Sato Industries starts running smoothly again, I'm probably going to move back into Sato Masion with Asami. I'm sorry if I ever gave you any mixed signals I hope you can forgive me._

_ -Mako_

Korra balled up the letter and threw it to the corner of her room. He really wasn't meant for her, she already knew this but some shred of hope kept her believing that they could be together. She sat in silence, and glanced at the letter and sighed, she strode over and picked up the piece of paper uncrinkled it, she didn't know why but she decided to keep to remind her that she was just human. One day she hoped to look back at the letter and laugh.

**~ ~ ~Two Weeks Later~ ~ ~ **

Korra was practicing her fire bending as someone walked up to her. His golden eyes looked over the Avatar as she moved, fire whirling around her. She suddenly stopped realizing that she had an audience, "Iroh!" she squeeled as she ran towards him. "Not too shabby with your firebending there Korra." He replied as he picked her up and swung her around. Iroh was a firebender, Korra had met him when she was forced to move to the Fire Nation to start her fire bending training. He was too years older than her, with golden eyes and black hair that was unruly just like another fire bender Korra knew. "Why are you here?" she asked as he set her back onto the ground. "What I can't visit my favorite Avatar?" he said poking her in her forehead, this made Korra blush, "Actually I'm the reincarnation of all the past Avatar's soo" she said poking him in his chest. "You're still my favorite." He smiled at her making her feel embarrassed. They walked back to Korra's home chatting about what they had been doing before this point, she discovered that Iroh had become a general, one of the youngest one there had been considering the fact that he was only 19. Korra told him all about Republic City and pro-bending. "Iroh? Is that you? My you've gotten big!" Senna said looking him over from head to toe. Korra realized that her childhood friend certainly had changed, his sholders broad and he was now almost a whole foot taller than she was, and he certainly was attractive.

"How have you been son?" Tonraq said shaking his hand. "I've been well thank you for asking." Iroh said in reply. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Senna said already setting another plate down for him. "I would love too." he said as he helped set the table. Korra's parents chatted with Iroh and commended him on his accomplishments. Korra's mind faded in and out of conversation, still thinking about Mako's letter, she knew she couldn't go on like this anymore, it was too much. She had to finally let go, and this time it had to be final.

~ ~ ~ 3 Months Later ~ ~ ~

Korra stepped off of the sky bison's back inhaling the salty air that surrounded Air Temple Island. "Good to be back." She said smiling. Korra had been gone for about three months, she focused on her bending and she felt as if she was ready to defeat Amon. She felt good, she had been together with Iroh for almost 2 months now and he treated her nicely, unlike another fire bender she had forgotten existed. HE understood her, and didn't argue with her when she was hot-headed, and she liked that. "Hey Avatar why don't you help me with your bags." Iroh said as he carried down Korra's seal skin duffle bag. "Hey it's one bag! Stop complaining." Korra said gently shoving her boyfriend. He grabbed her and placed a light peck on her lips. They only went as far as holding hands and little pecks here and there. As far as Korra knew it was good, wasn't like the kiss she had shared with Mako, but it was a close second. "C'mon let's go." Korra said grabbing Iroh's hand. Everyone waited for them outside of the temple, the air bending family all matching with their orange and yellow Air Alcolyte robes. Next to them stood Bolin, Asami, and...Mako, Korra avoided his stare as they walked up to all of them still hand in hand. "Welcome back." Tenzin said to her, she smiled and nodded her head at her air bending master. "You've had a long journey, lets all catch up over dinner." Pema said as they all walked to the dining room. Korra sat at her old seat in the dining room across from Mako and Asami. She still made no attempt to even look at the boy she once loved.

The table was already set and they all enjoyed a delicious meal Pema had prepared. "So Korra is this your boyfriend?" Ikki questioned and everyone went quiet. "Yes, yes he is, I met Iroh when I was in the Fire Nation working on my fire bending." She said smiling at him as she grabbed his hand. She looked at all of them and they were all smiling at her except for Mako who seemed to look at her with disgust. The rest of dinner went by in a flash, everyone seemed happy for Korra and she was also happy with what she had at the moment.

Korra weaved her way through the air gates, this time she was gentle and flowing, it was like a dance that made Korra feel gentle, unlike the first time she had tried it. When she made her way out of the air gates she stood face to face with Mako who had his arms crossed over his chest. "We need to talk." His stern tone took Korra by surprise. "What is it?" Korra said keeping her voice calm and collected. "Don't pretend like you don't know!" Mako yelled at her. Korra stood in shock as Mako's continued to yell at her. "What are you talking about?" Korra replied her voice still calm. "That guy!" Mako growled. "That guy happens to have a name, and it's Iroh" she said, her voice starting to edge into an angry tone. "I don't care what his name is! Why is he here?" smoke started to rise from his palms. "He's my boyfriend, I don't really see anything wrong with him being here to support me!" Korra screamed, "you just can't stand the idea of me actually being happy can you?" she questioned him, "I left 3 months ago to get away from this, but you really just can't stand it can you?" Without saying another word he grabbed her face and pressed his hot lips around hers.

She stood in shock not knowing what to do, she bended water and dropped in all over him in a mini tidal wave. "How dare you." She screamed running away.

_Asami Sato watched this from the window in her room, her green eyes burning with envy._

_**Uh oh! Drama, Drama, Drama! Waht will happen next? Stay tuned to find out, reviews are always welcomed:)**_


	13. All's Fair in Love and War Sometimes

**Author's Note: Sorry I'm taking forever to answer! I've just been busy with school but I promise to try and update more! Hopefully I still have your guys' support and love! Warning for all the Asami lovers out there, major hatorade coming on. You've been warned(:**

**I do not own anything associated with legend of Korra, sadly I just use the characters to make myself feel better.**

**Chapter 13: All's Fair in Love and War. Sometimes.**

Korra ran, she ran until her lungs begged her to stop. By the time she cleared her eyes she found herself in her room, leaning on her door for support she tried to steady her heart which was already on the verge of being broken again. She took some calming breaths before making her way to her bed, her mind spinning she didn't even realize that someone had entered her room until she felt a pair of hands grab her by her shoulders, turning her around.

"You little slut!" Asami screamed at her smacking her across the face. Korra stood shocked, for once in her life she was speechless. "Mako is **mine. **You leave for a couple of months and now that you're back you think you can just put your slutty little hands on everyone." Korra tried to find something to say, but she just stood like a helpless child while Asami threw on more insults. "You- you- no good so called Avatar! What could Mako ever see in you? Look at yourself, you could never hold any appeal for a man." Korra could do nothing but listen to her, "I lost my father because of you! But I will not lose Mako!" Asami pushed her to the floor and while she continued to kick and punch Korra who laid there defenseless. "Good for nothing, it would be a good thing if Amon could just finish you off!"

A sudden gust of wind sent Asami flying towards where she remained pinned. "Enough!" Tenzin's voice filled the room causing Korra to roll over feeling the pain spread through her body. Tenzin crouched her lifting her up into his arms, she was bruised and her upper lip was bust open. Gently he walked Korra to the dining room, Asami following close behind them, floating in a ball of air that Tenzin was controlling. "Call a healer and gather everyone to come here now." Tenzin commanded one of the White Lotus guards that was standing next to the door. "Korra what happened?" Tenzin asked setting her down into a chair slowly. She could not respond she sat quivering and hugged Tenzin while the tears flowed form her eyes.

Everyone filed into the dining room, there wide eyes fixed on Korra, and Asami who was still in her prison of air. "Tenzin what happened!" Iroh said as he ran towards Korra's side. "Everyone sit." Tenzin said taking his position at the head of the table. Slowly they took their seats, "Now someone will tell me what happened." Tenzin's voice was stern as he looked around the table stopping to look Mako in the eyes, before continuing on. "I came to retrieve Korra for her training to find her being attacked by Miss Sato, and from what I overheard she has made it completely clear of her thoughts on Korra." There was just silence. "Damn right. Good for nothing stupid-" Asami started to say, "ENOUGH!" Tenzin shouted causing everyone to jump. The air bubble around Asami started to slowly become smaller. "Tenzin dear calm down" Pema tried to soothe her husband. Tenzin released the air that was trapping Asami and she landed on the floor with a thud. She stood up smoothing the wrinkles in her clothes as she crossed her arms over her chest with a grin on her face.

This time Pema stood, her hands caressing her pregnant belly. "You young lady will sit." She said sternly using a tone only a mother could have. The grin on Asami's face slowly disappearing as she took a seat next to Bolin, who scooted away from her as she sat down. "Someone will explain." Pema said mimicking her husband as she slowly sat down. "I saw that little slu-" Asami started, but Pema shot her a look, and if looks could kill, Asami would be six feet under the ground. "I saw her kissing Mako." She said quickly. All eyes grew as they stared at Korra. Iroh who sat next to her glared at the fire bender who sat across from him. Korra had finally found her voice, which came back only in a tiny whisper. "He kissed me." Her head sank down. "What did you say Korra?" Tenzin said to her trying to understand her words. Clearing her throat she repeated, "He. Kisse. Me." Asami scoffed, "Not only is she a whore but she's also a liar. Why would Mako want to kiss someone like you!" This time Mako stood over the raven haired girl. "Stop it Asami" he said sternly, "its true I kissed her." Iroh stood this time glaring at Mako, gold eyes met in rage. Then he sit back down placing his arm around Korra, Asami who was boiling in her seat stood and continued with her attack earlier as if nothing happened, screaming profanities at Korra who sat huddled into Iroh's protective arm. Pema walked over to the raging girl and took authority the only way she could, she slapped Asami across the face and Asami stood speechless unable to respond to the pregnant woman in front of her. "That is enough out of your mouth! We accepted you into our home, Korra accepted you here. But this is my house and I will not let you speak like that to her, she is like a daughter to me. You have made it plainly obvious that you do not enjoy Korra being here, and I hate to break it to you, but I will not have Korra go anywhere else. I myself am getting fed up with your little rich girl attitude, and I will no longer put up with it. If I have to make one of you leave, it will be you. Pack your stuff you are no longer allowed here on this island." The room filled with silence and after Pema's speech. "Guards," Pema called, as a group of the White Lotus Guards entered the room, "Please escort Miss Sato off of the island, she is no longer welcome here." The guards grabbed her by the arms towing her out of the room.

"Now," Pema turned to face the rest of them, "you two," she motioned to Mako and Korra, "we will discuss this." She said returning to her seat besides her husband. "So somebody better start talking."

**Weeee~ okay guys hope I left you guys wanting more:D Comment, Review, Favorite, Follow, GO GO GO! Hahaha **


	14. Explanations

**Chapter 14: Explanations**

Everyone silently in the kitchen, Tenzin broke the silence, "Someone explain." He looked around the room looking the two teenagers in the eyes. "I'm sorry." Mako replied, he knew he had hurt Korra and what Asami said was far from the truth, he kissed Korra and he was idiot for taking this long to realize how much he wanted the Avatar's unconditional love.

"Korra do you have anything to say?" Tenzin stared the girl who was quietly sitting in between Iroh and Bolin. She sat in silence, the seconds passed by, and then she spoke,

"Yes. I have a lot to say actually. You...You have no right to do this to me anymore!" She directed her gaze at Mako who was now sitting with his eyes wide, "I left because of you! I was so in love with you that it hurt! Everyday I trained to become better, and everyday I only thought of you!" she continued now feeling the heavy stares of everyone in the room, but she was not done yet, "Do you know how much I cried because of you?! Do you know how much pain it cause me! How dare you!" her eyes were now starting to fill with tears, "those few weeks when I believed that you loved me kept me going, when I thought I couldn't handle all of the training, I thought of you, and then remembered what I was fighting for. But after I got your letter I gave up Mako...this game that you've been playing with my heart is just pointless. I am the Avatar. Not your toy that you play with when you get bored with Asami."

She finished and the silence in the room remained. Everyone looked at Mako waiting for his reply.

"Korra...I..." was all he could manage to say. He could think of nothing else except all the times that he had hurt her. All the memories flooded back, how cruel he was to her, how he never paid attention to her feelings, it all came at once and he finally understood how much he had put her through.

Korra could take no more, and she stormed out, Iroh stood up to follow her but Tenzin warned him to let her cool off on her own.

"You bastard." Iroh hissed through barred teeth, smoke started to rise from his palms. Mako knew he deserved whatever Iroh was about to do to him. "How could you do that to her...she told me about that idiot that broke her heart in Republic City, and it was you!" Iroh became more agitated and more smoke rose from his palms.

"Iroh, calm down," Pema begged the firebender who was about to set fire to their dining room.

"Mako please explain yourself." Pema said, being the only level-headed person in the room. Mako cleared his throat trying to make sense of everything.

"Before she left for Republic City, I told her I loved her, after that I never heard from her, she never wrote me...and she came back here ignoring me..." he admitted his voice a quiver. All the emotions that occurred put Mako in a haze, nothing made sense to him anymore, he finally understood that Korra was his world, without her, he felt alone. What he felt for her was nothing compared to what he felt for Asami, his mind then raced to Asami, why had she done this to Korra? When Korra left Republic City they had both agreed that they needed a clean break from each other, Asami was fine with their mutual decision, but what caused her to jump Korra like that? He was pulled out of his thinking state and remembered something Korra has said.

"Wait...," Mako said out loud and everyone, even Iroh looked at him, "I never wrote Korra a letter."

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Dun-Dun-Duuuhhhh! And the plot thickens! :D **

**Review = Love ^_^**


	15. I Should've Bought You Flowers

**Chapter 15: I should've bought you flowers**

**Hello(: I'm back, are you ready for more?**

"Excuse me," Iroh said as he left the dining room.

"What letters is he talking about bro?" Bolin asked his brother, "I have no idea," Mako replied in confusion. "Well, this went...well," Pema said, "Tenzin I think its time for us to give them some space," she ordered her husband, who obediently walked out of the room following his wife. Bolin soon followed the two airbenders example leaving his brother alone.

Korra walked through the empty halls of the temple towards Iroh's room. She gently knocked on the door waiting for him to answer, but nothing came from the other side.

"Iroh...I'm sorry," she said quietly, but there was still no answer. Defeated she walked to her room where she found a letter sitting on top of her bed.

_ Korra, I'm sorry, but I can't do this...I know that you love him, you have to admit this to yourself...I took a ship back to the fire nation, I'm sorry._

_ -Iroh_

Korra read this letter and the heaviness in her heart seemed to get heavier by the second. She sat in silence as the tears rolled her mocha cheeks. _The Avatar can't have love_, she thought to herself,_ the universe just wouldn't allow it, she had one purpose, to protect the world, to keep the balance, after that the world won't need me anymore._

"Korra can I talk to you?" a voice came from the hallway.

"What Mako. WHAT. What can you possibly want from me? You have already taken everything from me," her voice was hoarse and strained, "maybe if Amon takes away my bending and kills me it will finally be enough for you," the tears started to spill like waterfalls, "it was never enough for you Mako...I was never enough for you." Mako kneeled down so that he could look her in the eyes.

"You were always enough...it just took me too long to realize it...Korra I'm sorry, I should've bought you flowers...moon flowers your favorite ones, because you told me once that you thought they were the most beautiful flowers in world that just because they weren't like the other flowers that bloomed in the sun, it didn't mean that it wasn't beautiful...and I should've held your hand, every time we walked through the park...I should've told you how incredible I thought you were every second of the day...and I should've fought for you," his eyes burned into her soul and the tears slowly started to stop.

His words started to heal the holes in her heart, one by one they started to close, and for once Korra didn't fight it. She loved this man in front of her, through every sleepless night, every painful rejection, he never left her heart. Slowly their heads dipped in and their lips met, Korra's heart was pounding out of her chest as they pulled away. "I love you," they said in unison, and they both smiled.

Suddenly their were explosions outside, members of the guard ran into the room,

"THE TEMPLE IS UNDER ATTACK!"


End file.
